


home

by xuxilove



Series: the domestic adventures of yukkuri and yuno [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idols, M/M, YUJAE ARE BOYFRIENDS OKAY, jaehyun is a literal breadface, jaehyun is a sulky baby, yujae are in love, yuta is in love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxilove/pseuds/xuxilove
Summary: the members have a week off. no shoots, no recordings, no practice, no work.yuta's going home to osaka, jaehyun is staying in seoul.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: the domestic adventures of yukkuri and yuno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823617
Comments: 22
Kudos: 133





	home

**Author's Note:**

> this series is about yujae boyfriends. that’s it.
> 
> basically scenarios that me and chanel write out in the dms bc we collaborate on everything. i've fleshed out the ideas and pieces we write and am putting them in a fluffy/angsty/lovey dovey series about yujae boyfriends.
> 
> chanel ily thanks for writing with me/beta'ing this and making me cry with soft yujae.

It was going to be the longest they’d been apart for a long while, since it was the first time they could actually travel further than Busan since the virus outbreak. Yuta was going home to Japan. He hadn't been home when he wasn't working for so long, it was the break he needed, and Jaehyun understood, well tried to.

“Jaehyun-ie, I’m only going for a week.” Yuta sat on the edge of the younger’s bed, Jaehyun was under the covers, facing the other way. He’d been ignoring Yuta all morning.

The nine of them had met in the kitchen of the 5th floor, Taeyong telling them they had a week of free time before getting back to work on various projects they had coming up before the end of the year. Yuta smiled brightly, looking at Jaehyun, who he thought would share the same enthusiasm.

But Jaehyun did not. Jaehyun didn’t look over at Yuta, he just waited for Taeyong to finish speaking.  
“Hyung, can I go back to bed now?” Taeyong looks to Jaehyun, quickly glances at Yuta, seeing the confusion and frankly, pain, in his eyes. Taeyong announces to the rest of the group that they’ll need to discuss details with their managers later on. So Jaehyun exited the kitchen first, not even waiting for Yuta like he usually would whenever they were summoned down by Taeyong. The others looked at him, knowing it was odd for the one to leave without the other when they weren’t arguing. Though they knew that wasn’t the case this morning.

The pair had left Yuta and Taeil’s room like normal, Jaehyun clinging to Yuta, his hands rubbing up and down the latter’s arms as Yuta smiled at his boyfriends sleepy ramblings of the dream he had last night.

They were sickeningly cute in the mornings, both still yawning with fluffy hair and glowing skin. Johnny often teased Jaehyun about how clingy he was, and this morning was no different, Johnny pulled Jaehyun away from Yuta, the younger pouted as Yuta shooed him away and grabbed a bottle of water for himself; taking a seat at the dining table, giggling at Jaehyun who was being forced to watch a video on Johnny’s phone on the other side of the kitchen.

Johnny cooed and muttered something about Jaehyun being too needy again, making his cheeks flush and his pout more prominent as he pretended to be interested in whatever Johnny showed him before Taeyong appeared to share the news.

So now, Yuta was perched on Jaehyun’s bed. He’d been trying to coax him out of his bad mood for two hours, and was failing. Yuta knew Jaehyun wouldn’t be upset forever about this, but Jaehyun was one to wallow in his feelings for longer than the average person.

Yuta had tried all sorts; cuddling him, whispering sweet nothings, assuring him he wouldn’t leave Seoul forever and start a new life back in Osaka as a tattoo artist. Although, that one made Jaehyun move even further away from Yuta and he immediately regretted joking about the situation.

“You’ll be so busy when I’m gone, baby. You won’t miss me at all.” Yuta tried again, wondering whether Jaehyun was even still awake at this point.  
“I always miss you.” Jaehyun whispered.  
“Even when we’re in the same city?” He asked, receiving a slight nod in response. “What about when we’re in the same room?” Another nod. “Don’t tell me you miss me when we’re literally laying next to each other in bed.” Yuta’s voice had a slight mocking tone to it and Jaehyun huffed loudly. Yuta never doubted Jaehyun’s love for him, but sometimes he wondered if his clinginess was really as intense as he made it out to be.

“I shouldn’t tease, I’m sorry, baby.” Yuta said softly, he decided to snuggle up to Jaehyun and tried to cover himself with the sheets but Jaehyun snatched them away, tucking himself in even deeper than Yuta thought was possible.  
“I’m not leaving until you talk to me.” Yuta nestled in as much as he could, knowing it would annoy Jaehyun until he finally gave in let himself be held.  
“Don’t wanna.” Jaehyun said in the tiniest voice.  
“Then I won’t move.”

It took Jaehyun another hour of sulking silently before he turned around to face Yuta. His bushy brows were furrowed and his soft lips in the form of a pout, Yuta smiled at the sight.  
“Hi baby.” It was the first thing Yuta had said since the four words earlier, and it made him realise how silent the room had been.  
“I know you need to go home.” Jaehyun said finally, looking anywhere else but in Yuta’s eyes. “I’m being selfish.”

Yuta hummed lightly, he knew Jaehyun was just upset that they’d have to spend a week apart, especially since it would be their first full free week off from work in a while, but it was easier for Jaehyun, his family lived in the same country as him, the same city, he could visit home much more often than Yuta could.

“You’re allowed to be upset, Jaehyun.”  
“I should’ve been happy for you. Your face practically lit up when Yong-ie gave us the news, and all I did was think about how sad it made me that you’d be going home.” Jaehyun lifted his eyes to meet Yuta’s, whose were filled with adoration as always.  
“You say that like you’re not also my home, Jaehyun-ie.” This made Jaehyun smile a little, dimples not yet showing but the comforting words were getting somewhere. “I’ll miss you too, you know I will. But a week isn’t the end of the world.”  
Jaehyun nodded and nestled his head into Yuta’s chest.  
“‘M sorry, Yukkuri.” He said, barely audible  
“Never apologise for having feelings you can’t control, baby. You just need to use your voice more sometimes.” Yuta ran his hand through Jaehyun’s fluffy hair and lay a kiss atop his head.

  
“Kisses?” Jaehyun said, ever so soft and ever so sweet. Yuta laughed and brought his hand down to the younger’s chin, bringing it up to lay a chaste kiss against his lips, before peppering his smooth skin with more, inducing a lighthearted giggle from his pretty mouth.

It was the morning of Yuta’s departure, he was the only one leaving the country as the other foreign members decided to stay put, their families coming to visit them from America and Canada respectively.  
For obvious reasons, Jaehyun couldn’t see Yuta off at the airport, he couldn’t double check that he had his boarding pass and the right gate or wave Yuta goodbye and blow kisses to him as he watched his boyfriend disappear in the crowd of people also departing to Japan.

Jaehyun tried his best, to be happy and not sulk around Yuta that morning, the latter was so excited to be going home, he kept telling Jaehyun how he couldn’t wait to breathe in the air and smell the nostalgia that would hit him when he stepped out of the airport. Yuta had spent the night before making Japanese food for the rest of the members, telling them how much he couldn’t wait to hold his mother and speak his native language for more than a few sentences.

Yuta needed this, Jaehyun knew.  
So Jaehyun stayed smiling, although his heart would not stop aching. As dramatic as it sounded, Jaehyun knew Yuta wouldn’t think of him as much as he would be thinking of Yuta, but a week was a week, and Jaehyun couldn’t exactly jump on the flight with him and say adios to the friends and family he’d promised to spend time with this week.  
The other members said their goodbyes to Yuta, telling him to enjoy himself, to eat well, to tell his family they said hello and of course Hyuck was asking Yuta to bring back gifts. They shared hugs and smiles as they went back to their floors, leaving Yuta and Jaehyun alone.

“So I’ll text you when I’m at the airport, and we’ll call when I’m waiting for my flight, then I’ll call when I’m off the plane?” Yuta was holding both of Jaehyun’s hands, looking at him with equal parts of excitement and regret in his big eyes.

  
“You don’t have to do all that, Yukkuri, just text when you’re home.” Jaehyun said shyly, he was lying of course, he did want Yuta to do all that. Yuta tutted and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back and whispering a string of comforting phrases; ‘of course I have to’ ‘I wanna speak to you’ and ‘I’ll be missing you too’, obviously trying to match Jaehyun’s energy.

  
Yuta pulled back, hands placed on Jaehyun’s waist as he watched him pout.  
“I love you, Jaehyun-ie.” Yuta said softly, he squeezed at Jaehyun’s side when he didn’t get an immediate response.  
“I love you, Yukkuri. Don’t forget about me, please.” Jaehyun’s voice caught in his throat and he scrunched his nose, a tell-tale sign he was about to be in tears any moment.

  
“I could never forget about you. We’ll talk every night, I promise. Besides, you’ll be busy too, so you better not forget about me when you’re hanging out with Mingyu and Jungkook.” Yuta laughed and Jaehyun smiled with him. “If I see you in any news articles I’ll fly back straight away.” He teased, gaining a giggle from Jaehyun.  
“Well maybe I’ll get into trouble on purpose, this time.”  
“You dare.” Yuta goaded, knowing Jaehyun liked to be challenged but would never worry Yuta again.  
“I won’t, promise.” Jaehyun smiled and closed his eyes, leaning in to press his forehead against his boyfriends.

They stayed like that for a moment, just revelling in each others presence while they could. It wasn’t until one of their managers mumbled a ‘we need to go leave’, not wanting to force the couple apart but very wary of the time constraints. The pair sighed and looked into each others eyes.  
“I’ll be home soon, love.” Yuta whispered, pressing a soft yet meaningful kiss onto Jaehyun’s lips.

A week had passed and it was time for Yuta to return. Jaehyun had been dramatic, Yuta made sure to text when he woke up and kept him up to date with what his plans were. They FaceTimed every night, even when Jaehyun said he couldn’t because he’d be going out with friends, he still called Yuta faded beyond belief, telling his boyfriend how much he loved him and how much he wished he was with him.

Jaehyun filled his days with various activities, he spent time with his parents, friends and the other members, nobody mentioned Yuta unless Jaehyun did first, since they worried it’d be too sensitive a subject. Although he was always bringing up things he wanted to do when Yuta was back, restaurants he’d discovered with friends or a new anime he was sure that Yuta would enjoy, (Jaehyun actually spent a lot of time talking about things he wanted to share with Yuta as if they’d been separated for months instead of days). But Jaehyun was doing surprisingly well without Yuta by his side constantly.

Yuta on the other hand, was missing Jaehyun more than he thought he would. Of course, being home was amazing, he’d missed the warm hugs from his parents, the taste of his mothers cooking and the beauty of his home country. But sure enough, he wished he was experiencing it with Jaehyun, too.

He had friends he hadn’t seen in a year or so, and family members he hadn’t remembered meeting before, because of course now it was a rarity for Yuta to be home and not be occupied with work like when they were on tour. So he also busied himself, trying not to think too much of the ache in his chest when Jaehyun text saying he wouldn’t be able to talk until later on in the evening.

So when Yuta entered the dorm before dawn on Monday morning, his hair unkempt and tired eyes, skin dry from the plane and exhaustion creeping in, all he wanted to do was fall asleep in Jaehyun’s arms, even if that meant waking him up 4.37am. Yuta’s flight had been delayed twice, but instead of taking the flight the next day at a normal time, he took one in the middle of the night just to see his love sooner.

Jaehyun was asleep, Yuta knew this, he’d fallen asleep during their FaceTime call. They spoke in hushed voices as to not wake Jungwoo, and Jaehyun’s soft voice sounded extremely sleepy even if he was adamant he’d stay up until Yuta got home.

The whole floor was quiet when Yuta gently dropped his luggage down in the hallway, toed off his shoes and crept down to Jaehyun’s room. Yuta entered as quietly as possible to not wake either boy, but when he looked over at Jaehyun’s empty bed, he let out the tiniest laugh and closed the door again. Now heading back to his own room, the faint early morning light trying to peek through the blinds, confirming his suspicions that his bed would be occupied.

Yuta smiled at the tiny ball that lay under the sheets, Jaehyun was curled up in Yuta’s hoodie facing away as he always did, a hand clutched to the covers to make sure he was tucked in. Yuta didn’t even bother getting into pyjamas, he simply took off his own hoodie and nestled right into Jaehyun, moulding himself against the ball that he’d made himself into.

“Yu.” Jaehyun let out the smallest, almost impossible to hear noise, too tired to even say the rest of his name.  
“I missed you, love.” Yuta whispered in his ear as Jaehyun grabbed the hand that Yuta lay across his side.  
“Missed you.” Jaehyun replied stupidly groggy, but Yuta smiled. “How was home?” Jaehyun managed to ask in between yawns. Yuta giggled a little squeezed the hand Jaehyun gripped onto.  
“Home is with you, Jaehyun-ie.”


End file.
